


Контакт

by Waka_Baka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он упал на Кагами с неба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Контакт

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан на куроко но паззлы.

Он буквально свалился на Кагами с неба. Пораненный, грязный, в странной изодранной одежде, и с совершенно дикими глазами. Это был парень, похожий на подростка, который сбежал из дома и по дороге нарвался на неприятности. Вот только обычные подростки редко падают на незнакомцев с деревьев и начинают нести полную околесицу. 

Он упал на него с дерева. Да, пожалуй, так. Больше ему неоткуда свалиться.

Это можно назвать внезапной атакой. Парень впечатал Кагами задницей в асфальт, повалился на него сверху и, кажется, даже не думал вставать. Шершавый асфальт неприятно терся о спину, задница болела, Кагами смотрел на человека, сидящего у него на животе, и чувствовал себя… странно.

— Эй, хотя бы слезь с меня. 

Парень сделал удивленное лицо, но все же послушался, предварительно чирикнув что-то на своем непонятном языке. 

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — проворчал Кагами, потирая ушибленное место. По всей видимости парнишка был нездешним: слова, которые он произносил, звучали непривычно, яркие голубые волосы выглядели непривычно, даже одет он был непривычно, и Кагами мог поклясться, что даже в такой стране, как Япония, все это казалось странным.

Вокруг кроме них не осталось никого — в такой поздний час здесь всегда стояла тишина. Первым и самым здравым желанием Кагами было развернуться, уйти и не ввязываться в неприятности, но парень выглядел таким потерянным и загнанным в угол, что бросить его ночью одного стало бы свинством. Очевидно, ему нужна помощь, судя по тому, как взволнованно и быстро он говорил. Но Кагами не мог понять ни одного слова.

— Слушай, — сказал Кагами и еще раз оглянулся вокруг, но в пределах видимости по-прежнему не было ни одного человека. —Ты японский понимаешь? Можешь говорить медленнее?

Парень неопределенно замахал руками. Вообще-то Кагами с трудом назвал бы его экспрессивным, но редкие жесты помогали понять его лучше, чем слова.

— Хм. Ду ю спик инглиш? — по слогам проговорил Кагами. 

Парень посмотрел на него с недоумением. 

— Окей, — Кагами напряг память, вспоминая, чему его учили в американской школе, и с надеждой спросил: — Парле ву франсе?

То ли несравненное произношение настолько поразило его, то ли Кагами перепутал и вместо невинного вопроса ляпнул какое-то ругательство, но парень вдруг перестал моргать. Вообще. Он неподвижно смотрел Кагами в глаза, и от его взгляда по коже побежали мурашки.

— Эй, ты чего завис? Брр, ну и жуть! — Кагами поморщился. Он вдруг вспомнил фильмы ужасов, где маньяки нападали на наивных придурков вроде него. — Хватит так пялиться на меня!

Парень выставил руку вперед, как будто прося дать ему время, и нажал куда-то у себя за ухом. Прошло еще несколько секунд, и он, наконец, моргнул.

— Приветствую, представитель расы людей, вошедший в поздний пубертатный возраст. Я рад встрече с тобой в этот час, когда земное полушарие находится в тени. Ты понимаешь звуки, что я редуцирую?

Кагами натурально пришел в ужас.

— Господи, ты разговариваешь как пришелец из космоса. Попроще можешь?

Парень замолчал, немного подумал и кивнул.

— Думаю, да. Я еще не до конца произвел лингвистический анализ, поэтому могут возникать недоразумения. Прошу прощения.

Он глубоко поклонился.

— Так кто ты такой? — Кагами начал волноваться. Подозрительный парень. Очень подозрительный.

— В какой-то мере ты прав. Я потерпел крушение. Мой корабль сломался, а дублер пропал без вести.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — Кагами отступил назад. — Это какой-то розыгрыш, да? Что за хрень ты несешь?

— Полагаю, язык, на котором мы общаемся — японский. Или я снова ошибся?

— Да нет, все правильно, но… — Кагами запустил пальцы в волосы и в неверии замотал головой. — Ты прилетел сюда на корабле? Серьезно? — Он вгляделся в лицо парня, стараясь разглядеть зрачки, но на улице было слишком темно. — Может ты просто, ну, это… обкурился?

Парень наклонил голову набок.

— Что такое обкурился? 

Кагами с силой провел по лицу и почувствовал, как головная боль усиливается. Кем бы ни был этот чудила — психом, пришельцем или гостем из будущего, но, похоже, он говорил серьезно. А ведь Кагами просто вышел в круглосуточную аптеку за лекарством от мигрени. Угораздило же его так вляпаться!

— Ладно, забей. — Кагами вздохнул. — Может, познакомимся сначала?

— КУ-205-Р9-К00. 

— Что это?

— Мое имя. — Он начал теребить обрывок серебристой ткани на своем костюме. — Нам присваивают индивидуальный код, когда мы выходим из инкубатора…

— Я буду звать тебя Куроко, ладно? 

Кагами покачал головой. Инкубатор. О, господи.

— Хорошо, — Куроко, похоже, понравилось его новое имя — он едва заметно улыбнулся. — А как я могу обращаться к тебе, мой первый друг среди землян?

— Кагами. Кагами Тайга, — он даже не попытался выглядеть дружелюбным. — Слушай, может тебе вернуться, откуда ты там прилетел? Здесь у нас не привыкли к пришельцам, так что лучше уберись поскорее, пока из тебя не сделали лабораторную крысу.

— Я не могу вернуться, — отрезал Куроко и погрустнел, хотя его лицо не особо изменилось. — Можно попробовать починить корабль, но улететь на нем не получится без второго пилота. Согласно моим предположениям, маловероятно, что он остался жив. Он не отзывается на мои сообщения…

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Кагами искренне. Даже если его слова были бредом сумасшедшего, Куроко заслуживал сочувствия. Он казался изрядно уставшим.

— Ты должен мне помочь, — вдруг ожил Куроко. Его взгляд стал решительным, от прежней растерянности не осталось и следа. 

— Но как? И почему именно я? 

— Кроме тебя мне больше некому довериться. Пожалуйста, позволь мне остаться в твоем убежище хотя бы на время, пока я не починю корабль. 

— Чего? У меня? Слушай, как далеко отсюда ты живешь? 

Вместо ответа Куроко молча поднял руку и указал на небо пальцем. Там, среди темных ночных туч, светился лунный серп.

Пару секунд Кагами ошарашенно переводил взгляд с неба на лицо Куроко. Он выглядел и вел себя так, будто упал с луны, но не в прямом же смысле!

— Сейчас большая часть ее скрыта, — сказал Куроко с какой-то теплой печалью и посмотрел наверх. — Но это и есть мой дом.

Кагами раскрыл рот. Попятился, надеясь незаметно смыться, но Куроко остановил его одним своим неподвижным взглядом. 

— Ты ведь поможешь мне, правда? — его голос изменился.

Может, он владел телепатией или черт знает, чем еще, но сбегать как-то сразу расхотелось. Кагами выдавил из себя улыбку, упер кулаки в бока.

— Ну, некуда деваться.

— Спасибо, Кагами… — Куроко запнулся, подумал немного и добавил: …кун. Я знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать.

Его родная планета лила на землю холодный белый свет. Кагами еще раз оглядел худощавую фигуру Куроко и тяжело вдохнул.

Впереди была долгая ночь.


End file.
